Whispers and Shadows
by Flying Rainbow Penguin
Summary: How did the neophytes join Organization XIII Anyway? It started on prom night in Radient Gardens, two years before Sora's story began... T For now for language, but may be raised to an M later on. Zemyx! And possibly AkuRoku later. And other pairings...
1. I The Prom

**Axel: Ok, Flying Rainbow Penguin has decided she'd rather make me do the talking, because she's too 'High and mighty' to do it herself.**

**Me: Axel, shut up and cut to the the chase**

**Axel: You're the one making me say this!**

**Me: That's because it sounds like something you'd say!**

**Axel: Stop being a smartass!**

**Me: Stop being a asshole!**

**Demyx: Guys...?**

**Me and Axel: Shut up!**

**Zexion: *Facepalm* Flying Rainbow Penguin would like to say that she doesn't own any of the square enix characters, nor does she own the film 'The Grudge' although she did have a similar reaction to Demyx's...**

**

* * *

**

All eyes were on him.

As a proformer, Myde should've been used to the spotlight - but tonight's proformance wasn't his forte.

He gasped as he was pushed forward slightly, the suit he'd picked out for the day was begining to cling uncomfortably to his body. Not that that was what he was panicing about. The girl in front of him looked vaguly pissed off, fiddling with her hair irritably; she didn't want to be here either. The crown that had been forced onto her hair was keeping her usual antenaes from showing, it made a difference from Myde's point of view - At least she didn't look like a bug now.

Myde looked back over his shoulder, the slate haired boy he'd been talking to and dancing with all evening, had seemingly dissappeared into thin air. It was as if he'd never even been there in the first place.

Why, oh why did they have to have picked him?

He took the girl, Elenar, into a shaky embrace, to which the girl hissed, "Just try not to trip over and make us both look like a fool." as the song began playing, although Myde barely noticed. His heart was in his mouth and his feet barely moved, resorting to swaying lightly to the beat. Others round him cheered, he heard a distinct woot from one side knowing that his best friend was watching them. He heard a supportive comment from the other, knowing Elenar's best friend was also trying to grab some attention from them.

The 'Prom King and Queen'.

He hadn't known why he'd been chosen (And it appeared the girl was wondering the same); yes, he'd been chatty all evening-alot more extroversial than what he remained at school. But to chose him? Lea or Isa would've been better candidates? Well,Lea could've been chosen before he had put some form of date rape into Mr Fayte's drink... But Isa still could've been it just as easily. And now he was stood up on stage in front of the whole year group, with a girl he barely knew trying not to hyperventalate. Not to mention the shadowy boy he'd met accidently had slipped back into the darkness of the crowd and Myde couldn't see him.

Momentarily, he wondered if he ever would again.

The song finished after an eternity, the blonde girl quickly pulled away from Myde running back over to the pink haired boy, Lumaria. Returning back into reality quicker than what he'd hoped, Myde quickly scanned the hall once again, but to know avail. It seemed that the gate crashers had vanished. Either they'd gotten bored or been finally thrown out.

The gate crashers had come in thirty minutes into the prom; one very tall and muscular, one middle aged and jumpy, and one that must've been younger than Myde. The first two stayed pretty much at the back of the hall for the duration, but the teenager had sauntered through the crowd occassionally stopping to apologize for bumping into someone, until he'd reached Myde.

Something about the smaller teen had sparked an interest in Myde, the boy was slow to smile, but quick and confident in talking about all manners of subjects. He seemed to have an odd interest in the paranormal or something as such; he kept questioning Myde as to whether he'd seen anything out of the ordinary, creatures or shadows that didn't belong where they should.

It almost made Myde want to laugh aloud at him, the serious tone in which the teenager adressed him of such ideas made the boy sound like he was tripping on acid or another drug which makes one hallucinate.

And how could he forget the way he looked, sure Myde had seen a couple of emos around high school but never one this... This sexy, he supposed, as he quickly thought about how his hair fell loosely over his eye, leaving another intense, violet one exposed to the world.

What had his name been?

Myde strode out of the back doors, hoping that the three strangers might have been taking a breather outside. He was mistaken, there was no one around. just a few cars in the car park and a couple of trees towering over him, pale moonlight glinting off the leaves.

Myde brushed his hands through his hair feeling his odd hair style on his fingers. He bit his bottom lips feeling a flush of anger at himself.

"Yeah so, Zexion," He muttered out loud, as he finally remembered the strangers name; while kicking over a green bin, hearing it reach the ground with a loud clatter, "What's your number? I could call you, maybe we could go out sometime." He held his hands above his head, his voice becoming more sarcastic as the rambling went on.

"You know what while we're here, would you mind all that much if I kissed you?" He continued then stopped mid-rant as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He spun one-eighty on his heels, he gave out a nervous giggle. Maybe watching 'The Grudge' last night hadn't been his greatest idea. "Zexion? That you?" He called out into the assortment of plants he could head his heart pounding and feel his palms go clamy. Having an awful shrinking feeling in his stomach before seeing a small cat emerge from the area of interest. He sighed a breath of relief, not quite yet wanting to laugh at his own stupidity-hadn't there been an evil possessed cat in the film?

Suddenly a hand emerged from behind him landing heavily on his shoulder.

And he screamed.

A mocking voice began laughing from behind him, "Oh God! Myde, that was gold!" rang the all too familiar voice as he turned around too fast stumbling over his own feet. The other hand reached out and grabbed him before he hit the ground. He looked up into sparkling green eyes, taunting him mercilessly without saying a word. "What were you getting so paranoid about? It was just a damn cat!"

"Haven't you done enough joking about for one night Lea?" Myde said weakly burrying his head into his hands, feeling faintly sick.

"Hell no!" His friend retorted folding his arms over standing back up at full length. He looked down at Myde using his height and confidence to make Myde's ego deflate further. "Nor have I pulled tonight," He continued "So you, my cute little prom king friend, shall help me with your charm and..." He paused teasingly, trying to think of another word. "With your charm!" He concluded as he tugged Myde by the arm.

"Lea, I don't feel like it." Myde protested, although he didn't really much want to stay out here for much longer either.

"Nonsense!" Lea chirped happily dragging his victim back towards the door, "Plenty of pretty girls in there for you to flirt with, not all women are as bitchy as Elenar you know." Myde weakly mumbled at this idea, knowing that even if he did get close to any of the girls, they'd end up going off with Axel-the bad boy, the tease, the hot one. But the sound of the cat mewing loudly and hissing behind him was enough to get him to speed up.

* * *

"Zexion! This way keep up you idiot!" Came the condesending voice of his former tutor, who was summoning his shield.

"I'm following you, am I not, Vexen?" He yelled back not bothering to keep the irritation from his voice pacing alongside him. By the time they even reached where Lexeaus had said the heartless had been gathering though, the fight had already been won. Lexeaus looming over an animal corpse ominously. His tomohawk in his right hand.

"The blonde boy you were talking to came out here, Zexion." He said slowly, almost apologetically. "I couldn't do anything before him and his red headed friend went back in." He gestured towards the corpse. "It's lucky that they didn't turn around when the cat started a fight."

"Poor thing." Zexion mumbled, looking at the dead cat's body, watching the blood seep from it's chest. "Though, considering they went for the animal, over the humans." He mumbled as Vexen caught onto where his train of thought was headed.

"They're learning quickly," The blonde man said, voicing their doubts. "They can already tell a hopeless cause, from an easy kill."

"If they were desperate enough to kill an animal over them, though." The giant muttered in his low voice.

"They're starting to organize themselves, they were probably waiting for a good chance before attacking. Going for the cat in the meanwhile to supress their hunger." Zexion finshed moving his hand to his mouth, with his elbow resting against his left arm which was wrapped around his stomach.

"Shame about the pet." The oldest said extending his leg to nudge the corpse.

"Vexen, don't kick it." Zexion muttered rubbing his hand down his face wearily.

"It's dead, it can't feel it."

"It's still disrespectful."

"It's a cat!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"C'mon they're starting to leave." Lexeaus whispered gruffly, as he raised an arm gesturing towards the front entrance, and raised his other to open up a dark portal.

The former student and teacher nodded at eachother in a regretful mutual agreement that it was best to leave now. Leave before they were noticed.

* * *

**Zexion: Well, that was some pretty obvious foreshadowing...**

**Axel: Heh, Demyx is still a coward.**

**Demyx: Flying Rainbow Penguin would like two reviews before she puts up the next chapter!**

**Me: Yup, that's about it! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction xD  
**


	2. II The Park

**Axel: Flying Rainbow Penguin got bored of waiting for reviews... So in her impatience decided to upload the next chapter early.**

**Demyx: Well, kinda... She got a few subscriptions on the story instead.**

**Zexion: So it was a compromise?**

**Me: Yesh : 3**

**Axel: 'Cause you're impatient.**

**Me: So are you!**

**Zexion: *Facepalm* Once again, Flying Rainbow Penguin would like to state that she does not own any of the square enix characters, or the song 'Wonderwall'.**

**Demyx: That belongs to Oasis! She also wants to give a big thank you to Angel. for giving the first review!**

**

* * *

**

Myde tapped at his sunburn, wincing each time he did so. Barely a week into the summer holidays and he's already got himself burned up, leaving awful stripes across his back where his t-shirt had been.

He was sat in the shade at the park - he didn't dare sit in the sun after what had happened, gently strumming his guitar. It was exactly eight days after the prom and already he was bored, Lea had got himself a job at the local mechanics. And Isa...

Isa was listed under 'Missing persons' now.

Pictures of the boy were posted everywhere, Lea was going out of his mind trying to find his friend who'd simply not come home on the night of the prom. The last time anyone had seen him it was when they'd been exchanging autographs in yearbooks. Isa had gone home a little bit earlier than everyone else, complaining of a stomach ache, and no-one had seen him since.

Myde sadly hit a A minor on his acoustic guitar, too depressed by the mix of sunburn and missing friends to actually play out a full tune. He along with all the other friends he'd been bothered enough to call had their own opinion on what happened. Thinking them over, none of which seemed to make sense.

Lea had blamed it on a kidnapping, but when Myde thought about it, Isa was one of the strongest in the school, he went to the gym more than what was needed for his figure both him and Axel worked out. Hell! Lea looked up to Isa as a role model sometimes.

A pang of jealousy swept through Myde at that moment. Lea often went around with Isa and Myde had to tag along behind, and what was worst about it was Isa backstabbed often, and Lea would come back to Myde bitching away. And then the two would make up and be best friends again. Something that killed Myde inside, he'd always considered Lea as _his_ best friend.

Lumaria, whom had been the person to notify everyone of Isa dissapearance (Being the gossip king/queen of the school) thought that Isa must've run away, and that's why no one could locate him. But Myde and Lea both had agreed that the blue haired teen had no reason to run away, Isa wasn't involved in any gangs nor was there anything going on at home (The two of them had often visited the Cresant residence and could tell they were all happy as far as families went) simply put: Nothing was driving Isa away from home. Which rendered that theory useless.

Myde winced as he remembered what Elenar had wrote up on a social networking site. '_He did say he wuz sik didnt he? Hes dead in a dtch i bet ya. : D' _ 'The sadistic bitch was never on the best terms with Isa but even then,' Myde thought, 'No one deserves comments like that.'

Drifting back into the real world Myde realised he'd been playing 'Wonderwall' absent mindedly and had recieved something of an audience. An older man was sat across from him black hair with a silver stripe and scars adorning his face along with a huge grin. Myde gave a sudden gasp shocked at his lack of observation stopping what he was playing, the stranger seemed pretty creepy, wearing a big black coat in the middle of the summer, with black boots. He realised the man had an eyepatch, his thoughts instantly switched to 'pirate' and he suddenly couldn't take the man seriously.

"Nah, keep playing; I like that song." The pirate said stopping Myde's flow of thoughts from going any deeper. The teenager obeyed silently, the pirate walked a few paces closer sitting beside Myde. "You sing as well?" Questioned the man.

"Yeah, a bit." Myde mumbled as he continued playing, "I'd rather not at the moment though." He continued wondering if he could make up and excuse or if he'd get caught lying.

The pirate extended a hand, "Name's Xigbar." He grinned broadly making Myde smile back shyly, he stopped playing for a second to take the man's hand.

"Myde." He replied before Xigbar took his hand back placing it on his head, mumbling to himself.

"Myde, Myde, Myde..." The man bit down on his bottom lip, "Where have I heard that name before."

"Maybe I've met you before." Myde commented, though it sounded more like a question.

"As if!" Came a quick and sharp reply, "Believe me, kiddo, I never forget a face, and one as cute as yours I've definately not seen." Myde blushed and began to stutter out something but was quickly cut off again, "I tease! I tease!" Xigbar laughed, "Don't think I'm hitting on you kiddo, it's just funny to watch the younger one's squirm."

Myde sighed shivering slightly, then wincing as the sleeve of his shirt his burn.

"You know, you should really put something on that." Xigbar commented poking the boy in the side.

"No, really?" Came a sarcastic response. Myde brushed his hand along his arm, wincing again. Then Xigbar yelled something that made him jump.

"Ah! Zexion mentioned you, I remember now!" One finger was pointed at the sky and a massive grin verging on creepy as worn on the man's face. "He met you on one of his missions!"

"Zexion? Missions?" Myde questioned, trying to make sense of the sentence, then the name clicked. "Wait! How do you know Zexion?"

"Oopsie daisy, I think I may have said too much." Xigbar said slowing down each word to pronounce it purposefully in his californian sounding accent. The man got up and dug into his pocket, pulled out two pieces of paper and pressed them into the still dumb founded Myde's hand, "Got to go now, buy yourself some plectrums, yeah?" He chirped as he began to walk away. Myde opened his hand back up to reveal a peice of scrap paper and a five munny note.

"Oh, shit, thanks!" Myde called out as he realised he'd been given cash. "Seriously!"

"No problem, kiddo!" Came the casual reply, as if it was really no big deal. There was a final wave of Xigbar's hand before the man dissapeared round a corner. When he remembered the second peice of paper he'd been given Myde quickly opened it up.

The paper was blue with an emblem of something in the corner, it looked like a memo. It was also creased, as if it had been crumpled up more than what it should have been.

_XIGBAR/ZEXION: Recon 2nd Aug Helix Road Twilight Town 8pm onwards._

_

* * *

_

Zexion grimanced at the body lying in front of them. "They got one." He stated bluntly, "Straight after we leave they catch one."

A 'Mmmm' was the reply from Vexen as he took some blood samples from the latest corpse. The blue haired boy on the table had his ribs torn open, his suit was turned bloody and his eyes lifeless. The expression was fixed as that of shock and horror.

"Where's his nobody?" The slate haired boy asked, turning his back.

"In the other room." Vexen stated quickly as he removed his lab coat.

"So we need to return the body."

Silence.

"How old was he?"

Again Vexen didn't speak.

"Couldn't have been much older than me, it was a prom party for the end of college or something."

The blonde haired man ran his hand through his hair, "His nobody's been identified as Siax." He said before leaving the lab.

Zexion sighed, Vexen had had an earful from the superior since they recovered the body, Xemnas had held Vexen fully responsible for what had happened and the man had barely spoken since.

The man never did make much of an effort to show how scared he was of the superior's dissaproval.

Reaching for a pen and paper, Zexion began to write a note out for Lexeaus. There was no way he'd be able to take the body back himself. Siax's somebody was way too heavy for him to manage.

_Lex, please return the body where we found it. P.S Vexen is still stropping, you'll probably get an ear fulll of moaning if he catches you anytime soon._

He looked over at the calender, one week until his next mission. He sighed again at the thought of being stuch with Xigbar of all people for something as mediocre as recon.

Mind you, it was better than handling a corpse.

* * *

**Demyx: That sounds painful.**

**Axel: Agreed**

**Demyx: Flying Rainbow Penguin would be grateful for any reviews or subscriptions!**

**Me: Yesh : 3**


End file.
